<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver Bullets by canufeelthemagictonight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450052">Silver Bullets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight'>canufeelthemagictonight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ETNuary [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, ETNuary, Gen, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Happy Jesse Day!, Jesse is a good friend, Jesse lasts long enough to kill things, Werewolves, and an underrated player, very late but wcyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jesse's no expert on werewolves, but he does know that they can be killed by a couple of silver bullets through the heart.</i><br/> <br/>In a different sequence of events, Jesse uses his trusty gun to ensure that no one falls victim to the Victorian werewolves.</p><p>An Escape the Night AU. Day 29 of ETNuary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ETNuary [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver Bullets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 29 is Jesse Wellens! This story is set in an AU where Jesse made it to the Final Four instead of Alex. I imagine that Jesse was chosen to live in ep 3, dooming DeStorm, and then Alex got got in ep 4.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse's no expert on werewolves, but he does know that they can be killed by a couple of silver bullets through the heart. So when Joey and Tyler come back from their combination hunt with a belt full of silver bullets, the Outlaw steps forward, grabs the belt, and starts popping the little silver suckers into his gun.</p><p>"Hey!" complains Joey.</p><p>"Jesse," hisses Tyler, "what are you doing?"</p><p>"Common sense." Jesse cocks his now-loaded gun. "We're going up against werewolves, and we have silver bullets here, so I thought I'd stock up." He shrugs at the confused group. "Gotta be prepared."</p><p>Tyler and Andrea say "ohhhhh" in unison; apparently, both of them caught on at the same time.</p><p>"Besides, maybe this way, we won't have to lose anyone," says Jesse, crossing his fingers behind his back.</p><p>The group eventually figures out the combination, opens the chest, and finds the quicksilver. After that, they find Atticus's son and get to healing him, but Jesse is somewhat concerned about the fact that Atticus seems afraid to touch any of the ingredients. Then, Atticus runs off into the woods, supposedly to go "get some water," and Jesse's even <i>more</i> suspicious than he was before.</p><p><i>Don't worry about it,</i> he tells himself. <i>We gotta focus on healing this kid.</i></p><p>But his subconscious knows better.</p><p>Together, the YouTubers complete the mixture, and Tyler smears it on the boy's wound. The boy cries out, and Jesse shushes him. "Someone cover his mouth," he whisper-shouts. The last bits of quicksilver-wolfsbane goo cover the injury. "There."</p><p>"We did it," says Joey with a smile.</p><p>The boy breathes heavily. "You folks should probably run." The fear in his eyes has not yet gone away.</p><p>"Why?" several people ask at once.</p><p>"I don't think my father shared his new condition with you."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Andrea asks nervously.</p><p>It's Tyler who understands. <i>"He got bit too!"</i></p><p><i>Oh, shit. No wonder he didn't wanna touch the ingredients.</i> Jesse unholsters his gun. <i>Werewolves are coming for sure. Good thing I thought to put some silver bullets in this bad boy!</i></p><p>"Let's go!" cries Andrea. "Let's go! Let's go!"</p><p>So, as everyone reacts to this latest reveal, they run. Or, at least, they try to run. But they only make it five steps before Atticus appears, in werewolf form, ready to eat them all. Jesse is torn on whether or not to shoot the werewolf (after all, this is the same guy who was just helping them earlier), but then, a second werewolf appears behind them.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck it.</i>
</p><p>Jesse fires wildly, first at one werewolf, then the other, without giving pause to think about anything he's doing. When the dust settles, both werewolves are dead, and the group is shaken but alive. Alison goes to get the gem from Atticus's corpse, while Tyler, Andrea, and Joey gape at Jesse as if he just single-handedly saved the world.</p><p>"What?" Jesse shrugs at his friends. "It was the easiest way." <i>I knew there was a reason why I lasted this damn long.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took so long to put this out, by the way! I'm gonna try and make more content soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>